Sarabelle Stronghammer
Name: Sarabelle Stronghammer Age: 15 Birthday: June 19th Species: Human Gender: Female Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Blonde Height: 5' 6" Dragon: Kail Affiliation: Stronghammer Family, The Order Family: Roran Stronghammer (father) Katrina Ismirasdaughter (mother Ismira Stronghammer (sister) Eridor Stronghammer (brother) Eragon Bromsson (uncle) Teachers: |} Sarabelle Stronghammer (born June 19th) is the second daughter to Roran and Katrina, niece to Eragon Bromsson, and a Rider in the New Order. Appearance Sarabelle is average height at about 5' 6". She has long curly hair that descends all the way to her lower back. She often wears a woven headband with a pink carnation on it, given to her by Inari who wears a matching blue one. Her eyes are a light green and she has a rather pale skin complextion from not having to work outside when she was younger. Her gedwey ignasia is located on her left shoulder, since she was unwilling to have any visible part of her body branded. Her usual outfit is a green romper with golden embroidery with a brown belt and boots. She wears jewelry with rare jems crafted by the Dwarves to store energy in. At the beginning of her adventures, she was plump due to inactivity,but after her intense training with the elves she became much more slender and fit. Personality Before her training with the elves, Sarabelle could only be described best as vain- not only for her appearance but also for who she was and her status as Roran's daughter. She was unkind and selfish, even to her family whom she constantly trying to correct them and show them the "proper" way to act. She cared little for others and was downright cruel to those who she deemed lower than herself. Throughout her training with the elves, she was broken down and humbled again and again. She felt unworthy to be a Rider, and especially to Kail, who the elves constantly praised and adored, claiming he was a magnificent example of a true dragon. She went into a depression for a while. Her time with the elves was a crucible to say the least.. (more to be added on as the story continues in Awakening.) History Sarabelle was born about a year after the fall of Galbatorix and the birth of her older sister, Ismira. As the youngest child for quite a time, she was given quite a bit of attention from both her parents and nurse maids. She was never seeking or begging outloud for attention, but people were always attracted to her. She had a magnetic prescence which meant she was never alone. As a younger child she would always play with the farm animals and her sister, but when Ismira began to grow more as an adult, Sarabelle sulkily followed suit, noting the attention Ismira began to garner from adults and wishing for the same. She often travelled to Ilirea with her father and mother on their dimplomatic trips, and she met many nobles and even High Queen Nasuada herself. She developed a great rapport among the other noble's children, but all the while had a harder time stealing the adult's attention for Ismira. Before she was whisked away to become a Rider, she lived peacefully in her home with her family. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Rider Category:Rebirth Series Category:Jazzy